Awards Night
by azazelblackangel
Summary: Crack... Mila-Rose is an actress, with a person whom she left in the past for her dreams. How does she make up for it? AU


Awards Night

Mila-Rose smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was young, young and beautiful. She had the most promising career in the agency, she doubts if they'd let her go that easily. She sighed looking at the mirror and at herself fully. Her blue cocktail dress emphasized her eyes. She smiled. She looked stunning, in her opinion. The car honked its horn. The driver, a blue-haired man, peeped out of the window. The man was her friend's brother and had offered to be her date for the night. Unfortunately, his sister owned the car he was driving and he owned the motorcycle his sister was riding. Great, huh?

The drive was rather uneventful, save for his normal curses when some idiots suddenly changed lanes. "So how's Tatsuki?" he asked sometime later. Tatsuki was a friend of hers, also an actress. They often had a minor scuffle regarding Grimmjow way back when. Before, it had really fired them both up, but now they both think it was hilarious. "I heard she has a new movie. Another action movie?"

"She knows you'd kill the leading man if she accepts the romance genre, Grimmjow. She knows you too well," she chuckled. He snorted. "But she's great with action movies, because, according to her, she doesn't have a wide range of emotions, just the will to protect and hate and anger. Is that true, Grimmjow?"

"Course not," he smirked. "She can get shy and blush. She can whine, but not often. She can get coy. But did you know she can get jealous? That last one shocked me."

"Any girl can get jealous, Grimmjow," she said rolling her eyes. "But I'm more surprised that she can get coy. She doesn't strike me that kind of girl."

"Oh you just don't know how much of a fucking tease that girl is. She can keep a guy up all night if she wanted to," the man smirked. "I fucking love that fucking girl. I never knew anyone can fall in love like this."

She smiled. "The stuff that true love's made of, can just get better and better, Grimmjow."

She stepped out of the man's car into the way that had been prepared for the actors and actresses, smiling and waving slightly for the benefit of the camera. The cameras flashed left and right. She oozed with confidence as she stepped in the entrance of the venue.

Okay, she wasn't really entertained with the whole ordeal. It was an awards night and she wasn't into it at all. She just attended just for the sake of attendance. It's not like a newbie like her would just get important awards. "And the award goes to, drum roll please, Mila-Rose O'Conner." From her doziness, she was jumpstarted.

"Wha-what? I won what?" she said in shock.

"You bitch," Tatsuki chuckled. "You weren't even listening. You won the 'Best Actress Award', you lucky woman. Now go, they won't wait for you."

This was the moment that she has been waiting for. She smiled so much that it started to ache. Her co-stars congratulated her with her win as she walked towards the stage. She smiled, as she received the plaque. The crowd clapped their hands. Her performance really had been excellent, and she had that unbridled confidence that most successful actresses had. She raised it and grinned. "Okay the hard part," she said, "the thanking. I don't know how to begin. There are so many people I have to thank for. The crew, the guys around, the cast. I love you guys." Her countenance dimmed a little, a different kind of light shone on her. "And that person whom I still have to ask forgiveness for, I'm sorry, and this is for you." The crowd clapped again. But the reporters were a little bit intrigued as to who the person was.

In her entire career, Mila-Rose had a lot of guys courting her, but no one ever heard of her accepting them. There were reports of her being lesbian and all but she'd rebuff with, "I'm too beautiful to be one. I mean, the whole male population would cry. Nah, just kidding." But it came close anyway.

"Hey, Mila-Rose, where are you going?" a blonde woman asked as she walked toward the more subtle exit of the building.

"Somewhere," she answered vaguely, passing by her. "Sorry, but I have something more important to do, Tia, than party right now."

"What can be more important than partying?" another person, a raven-haired guy asked, calling after the woman.

Looking over her shoulder with a tight smile, she answered, as she hurried off, "One of these days, Nnoitra, you'd know."

She won it, but she didn't know what to do with it. She sighed. She reached her goal. But she can't face him. She just can't. Of all the things she can't have confidence for, it was only to this guy alone. He gives her jitters a way lot worse than facing a camera or an audience. Sighing, she decided to go back home, instead of going to his home. It was more logical, wasn't it?

Her car must have a mind of its own, as she saw herself park close enough to his home. Should she go or shouldn't she? Crap, things like these made her head and heart hurt. She was never good at those things and she has long overcome the belief that everything will end like a happy ending because they don't. But she doesn't want to lose him. Now all she had to do was swallow her damn pride, eat up the butterflies in her stomach and face him and offer it to him like the child she had always been.

She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the tears on the edge of her eyes. She so wanted to go. What actually scared her wasn't facing him, but him no longer wanting to face her, looking at her without any expression, just thanking her politely and talking things over, as if she was a child, and then sending her off telling her to do her best, and win another award. That would break her heart like glass run over by a bulldozer, or a war tank. That would break her so much because unlike those handsome and hot co-stars and rich and richer producers, he was the one who knew her so well. She couldn't take it. So she decided to just satisfy herself in watching his front door and his porch.

Unfortunately, her subconscious just didn't want it to happen. So amusingly, or rather annoyingly for her, she found herself, cocktail dress, stilettos, makeup and all, walking towards his door, when she should still be in the award's after party. She's guessing that her name will hit the tabloids tomorrow after snubbing the affair. Who cares what they fucking think? Well, for one, she was never the one who thought what others think, except his that is. Oh, well.

She stood there, trying to decide if she should ring the door bell, or knock. Yes, useless trivialities, but she wanted to distract herself. She looked at the door, more undecided than ever. Will she or won't she? Will she or won't she? It was driving her so mad. She scratched her brown locks which she had freed from their restriction a moment ago. She tried to knock, but she hesitated every time after she found her resolve. Funny, right? Just when she was about to knock, or to ring the bell, she pulls back.

She looked at the door, sighing, reviewing why she fell in love with him again and why they weren't together as of the moment or forever, whichever. Why was it again? Oh, yeah, because he knew every part of her. She wasn't just a face to him, and neither was he to her. He was the guy who annoyed her, the man who could be so gentle, and yet be so firm. He was the man who comforted her when she cried, the one who is not ashamed to cry for a girl. Think of that, a man who would cry for a girl, who was her, when she broke up with him for her dreams. Unlike most of the men she knew, she was real to him and he to her. A soft smile curved her lips. She was and has always been selfish. What an idiot she must be, to think that a man like him would wait for a bitch like her. She must be forcing herself on him, making him unhappy. Yup, she didn't deserve a guy like that. She, who broke his heart for her dreams, didn't deserve him.

She sighed yet again, and turned to leave. A familiar face greeted her, blonde and all, with golden brown eyes. She couldn't speak for a moment. He smiled. "Did you wait too long, Mila-Rose?" he asked with his gentle voice.

"Shinji," she whispered softly. "Look, I won, Shinji," she said, blushing, closing her eyes, thrusting the plaque to him. "I did my best, Shinji. I really did." 'I've been a good girl, Shinji.'

"I'm sure you did," he smiled, patting her head.

Unable to hold back, she hugged him. "I'm sorry, Shinji. Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry." She started to cry. "I love you, Shinji," she whispered against his chest. "I love you. Please take me back."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Mila-Rose," he chuckled, wiping the tears of her cheeks. "You needed to do what you should do. It's not a mistake. See, you won an award, my little lioness," he smiled, hugging her closer. "I'm so proud of you, Mila-Rose. I'm so proud of you, so stop saying sorry. And," he kissed her. Pulling away, he whispered, "I'm taking you back, but I'd be selfish if I don't share you to the world. So you must continue to act. Do you get me, Mila-Rose?"

She blushed and nodded. "I will, Shinji."

"Now, shall we have tea, or coffee?" he asked, as she turned to the door.

"How 'bout wine?"A thought struck Mila-Rose, as she whirled around, faster than lightning. "Wait, how long were you behind me?" He grinned. "Shinji!"

"As we all know by now, Mila-Rose O'Conner, who won the best actress award, had snubbed the entire after party. But what we don't know is why? The reason, after the commercial break everyone," the reporter said. Mila-Rose screamed, which had Shinji running to the room.

"Mila-Rose is there any problem?" he asked, worried.

"Crap," she cursed, chanting it like a mantra. When she finally stopped, she looked up at him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry Shinji. I think they know about you now." She bit her nail, blushing. "Damn, I was too nervous that I didn't notice them. Crap, crap, crap, crap."

Feigning a hurt face, Shinji asked, "You don't want anyone knowing that were together? Are you embarrassed with a dirty old man for your boyfriend, Mila-Rose? This dirty old man is hurt."

Mila-Rose blushed, annoyed. "That's not what I mean Shinji." She sighed. "You might get mixed up with my business and you know how the show business is always sniffing around people's private life. They'll make a very big issue about our age gap and all. Ah, fuck them."

He chuckled. "They can go to hell."

Just then, the news report started. "So what could be Mila-Rose's reason for snubbing the awards after party? That's the report of Chizuru Honshu. Chizuru, take it." The face of a red-haired lady came onscreen. "So by now, I think everyone knows that Mila-Rose O'Conner didn't attend the award's after party. But what you don't know is where she was during it. Now as your ever loyal paparazzo, we found some interesting things about our favorite actress and as to why she never got a boyfriend." Then the video of her just standing by the door trying to knock and yet stopping, with Shinji just behind her, smiling. "So who knew our oh-so-arrogant and oh-so-confident Mila-Rose could be that out of poise?"

"I'm so gonna kill you, Shinji," she muttered. "Did I really look that pathetic?" she moaned, face palming. At this, Shinji just chuckled.

"Anyway, look at this." The next few moments almost killed Mila-Rose's pride. She with her head bowed, thrusting the plaque to Shinji embarrassedly, like a high school girl confessing. Mila-Rose buried her head on the pillow in embarrassment. The next moments were mired with Shinji's laughter, their hugs and Mila-Rose's sorrys and blushes. "So as we now know, Mila-Rose loves this guy, who is named Shinji Hirako, the reason why Mila-Rose never accepted any suitor. Back to you, Jessica."

"Aw crap," she muttered as she rose from the pillow's comforts. "Damn it." Then, suddenly, someone knocked. "I'll bet with my body that that is the press," Mila-Rose spoke darkly. Shinji just chuckled, rising from the bed. "Wait, Shinji, you're still wearing an apron."

"I'm not really the macho guy, Mila-Rose," he grinned, as he went out. "Coming!" And Mila-Rose was right on the money. The man had a camera and a microphone. "I'm sorry but could you please keep it down. You're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood, besides Mila-Rose is still in her lazy mood. She still needs to sleep."

"That's not true," Mila-Rose said as she went out in a white shirt that was apparently... not hers. "And I'm wearing this 'cause I've got no clothes here."

"Yes you do," Shinji said, good-humoredly. "It's on the top drawer."

"Why the hell did you keep it, you jerk!" she yelled, as she dashed back in the room.

Shinji smiled at the cameraman and at the camera. "You know, I always knew she'd come back."


End file.
